1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose utility bag. In particular, the present invention relates to a multi-purpose utility bag comprising:
a bag member, said bag member having a base portion and a back portion and being constructed of flexible material; PA0 a support member integrated into said bag member and providing firm support for said bag member at least in the area of said base portion and said back portion of said bag member; and PA0 a non-linear array of load-bearing, rotatable castors fixedly attached to the base portion of said support member permitting the utility bag to sit upright and roll across a flat surface upon said castors. PA0 a bag member, said bag member having a base portion and a back portion and being constructed of flexible material; PA0 a support member integrated into said bag member and providing firm support for said bag member at least in the area of said base portion and said back portion of said bag member; and, PA0 a non-linear array of load-bearing, rotatable castors fixedly attached to the base portion of said support member permitting the utility bag to sit upright and roll across a flat surface upon said castors.
2. Description of Related Art
Utility bags of various types are known to the prior art. One type of bag known for many years has been the "knapsack", typically a leather or canvas case for clothes and other supplies, carried on the back by soldiers, hikers and the like. Such bags have always been popular with students, as an inexpensive and convenient way of carrying books and other school supplies.
In recent years, however, it has become common to replace the more traditional leather or canvas material with a lightweight and inexpensive nylon or other synthetic material. Such constructions have proved suitable for most uses such bags encounter, and are often heavily loaded with books, baseball gloves, footballs, frisbees, and other objects necessary and unnecessary to the student.
Unfortunately, while such bags are designed to be worn on the back of the user, supported by shoulder straps, they are just as often carried by hand, using the same shoulder strap. Often, with such a bag in its typically overloaded condition, this results in the bag being dragged along the ground, pulled by the strap.
This abuse quickly results in damage to the bag, the bottom of which is fabricated from a material chosen for lightweight construction, and not adapted to the abrasive treatment which results from contact with concrete and asphalt surfaces.
Wheels have been fitted to other types of luggage. For example, it is common to see a traveller in an airport pulling a small cart with one or more suitcases strapped to it, or pulling along a suitcase provided with two small wheels by an attached handle. Larger suitcases and trunks may be provided with castors at each corner to assist in transporting them.
All of these devices are intended for occasional use with large, hard-bodied luggage. None are adapted to the everyday, intermittent, multi-terrain use of a student carrying, or dragging, a book bag.